Let Go
by NikChik-11
Summary: [Sequel to An Unexpected Past] Lightning and Sally get into a fight, and Sally is not going to let it go that easily. But when a lifechanging problem occurs, can they set aside their differences, and forgive each other? Read & Review
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I wanted to write about Lightning and Sally getting into a fight, so here it is… (It also has something to do with what happened in chapter 4 of An Unexpected Past.) See if you can guess it!

* * *

**

_::::::Let Go::::::_

It was just another normal day at Flo's, everyone talking amongst themselves. Lightning and Sally were sitting up at front, planning for their upcoming wedding. Mater was cracking jokes to Ramone, Filmore, and Sarge. Lizzy was saying something to Flo, and Sheriff was telling Doc about some high-speed chase he had encountered a few weeks ago. Everybody was just minding their own business, when a sudden outburst from the front of the room caught everyone's attention.

"If it was going to be this difficult, maybe I shouldn't have even proposed to you…" Lightning said, sighing in frustration.

"If you feel that way, why are we even getting married?!" Sally cried angrily.

"I don't know, it's not my fault you're so freaking picky!" Lightning said, standing up.

"Me? Picky? Excuse me while I laugh… HA!" Sally shouted in his face.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you!" Lightning shouted back.

"Fine, then! This wedding's OFF!" Sally screeched, jumping up, and angrily walking out the door.

"FINE!!! Leave!!! I don't care!" Lightning screamed back, his voice cracking on the last word.

He glared angrily at the door, his arms crossed, before he realized that everyone had witnessed their fight. He slowly uncrossed his arms, and jammed his hands in his pockets. He glanced back at everyone, and walked outside, kicking the door angrily in the process.

Doc saw the hurt look on his face, and the tears in his eyes. It took him a minute to comprehend what had just happened. When Lightning left, nobody said anything. Doc looked around the room, and saw that everyone was just as surprised as he was.

"Maybe you should go talk to him, Doc." Flo said finally. "And I'll go calm Sally down."

Doc nodded, and made his way to the door. As he stepped out into the cool, night air, he heard someone sniffle from the other side of the building.

* * *

Lightning couldn't believe what had just happened… Everything was going fine, until he made one wrong move, and screwed it all up. He plopped down on the cold cement, his back against the side of the building, and rested his elbows on his knees. He felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He let them fall, and just sat there, wondering why he had been so stupid. 

He heard someone coming, and quickly wiped away the tears. He didn't even look up, as they came and sat down beside him. He just stared at the ground, his tears still stinging his eyes.

"You ok?" The person asked.

"I'm fine, Doc." Lightning muttered, recognizing the voice.

"No you're not, you're upset." Doc stated, putting his arm around his shoulder.

Lightning just sighed, wiping away the fresh tears that had fallen down his face. Doc tightened his grip around Lightning's shoulder, watching him intently. They fell silent, Doc trying to reassure Lightning.

"You really do care… Don't you?" Doc asked, breaking the silence.

Lightning looked up at him for the first time, and nodded quietly. He looked back to the ground, blinking away the last of the tears.

"We can talk about it, if you want to." Doc said, smiling reassuringly.

Lightning stayed silent, just staring solemnly at the ground.

"I blew it." He said whispered, finally.

"What exactly happened?" Doc asked.

"I don't know." Lightning replied, sighing. "It was just a stupid argument that got out of hand. I said things that I didn't mean, and threw our relationship out the door…"

_Wow, those would make great lyrics for a song for Sally…_ Lightning thought. _Too Bad she hates my guts. _He added sadly.

"Look, kid, the first fight is always the hardest. I'm sure you guys will make up, and the wedding will be back on in no time." Doc said reassuringly.

Lightning didn't say anything. He just stared at the ground, a look of doubt on his already tear-stained face.

Doc smiled. "Let's go see if Sally's ok."

Lightning nodded, got up, and followed Doc to his car.

* * *

They drove in silence to the Cozy Cone Motel. When they got there, Doc told Lightning to wait outside, and walked inside Sally's room. 

He stepped in, to see that no one was in the living room, or the kitchen. He walked around, and heard a noise coming from the bathroom. He walked over to the door, and knocked.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?"

"Doc?" Doc could hear Flo from the other side. She opened the door, and he could see Sally on the floor, head leaned over the toilet. She gagged, and threw up in the bowl.

"What's wrong with Sally? Doc asked, immediately coming to her side.

"I don't know." Flo replied. "She suddenly just got very sick!"

Lightning couldn't hear anything. He barely recognized the words, "Sally" and "sick".

_Is Sally sick?_ He thought worriedly.

He peeked through the window, just in time to see Sally getting sick in the bathroom. He saw Doc holding her hair, and saying something to Flo. Lightning opened the front door a crack, and heard a little of what Doc was saying.

"I think she might need someone to comfort her." He said.

"Do you want me to get Lightning?" Flo asked.

"NO!!!" Sally screamed, crying into the toilet. "I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!!! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" She threw up again, and started crying even harder.

Doc looked at Flo, and Flo just shook her head sadly. Doc walked over to the door, and stepped outside. Lightning was standing with his back against the wall, his arms crossed.

"Sally said hi." Doc said, sighing.

"Yea… I heard her." Lightning said, scowling a little. "Look, I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"But it's only 7:30." Doc said, looking at his watch.

Lightning stuffed his hands in his pockets, turning around in the process. "I have some thinking to do." He said quietly. He took one last look at Sally through her window, and lowered his gaze, starting across the empty parking lot.

"Lightning, wait." Doc said, following him.

Lightning turned around, sighing. "What?"

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Doc said reassuringly.

Lightning just shook his head. "No, Doc…she did."

He turned back around, but Doc stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Boy, just think about it. Think of something that'll make her love you again. She'll come around." Doc said firmly.

Lightning looked up at Doc, and sighed again.

"Face it. Our relationship is in the toilet, just like Sally's puke." He said, frowning.

Doc took his hand off of Lightning's shoulder, and looked into his eyes.

"Look, just try to think of something to do, to make her forgive you, ok? It'll work. You'll see."

Lightning glanced over at Sally's room, then back at Doc. He sighed, giving him a small smile. He would try anything to be back with her… "Ok, I'll try."

* * *

**Yay!!! I luvz sequels!!! Have any ideas to what's wrong with Sally, that has to do with chappie 4 of An Unexpected Past yet? I know, I know Lmqcrazii. I need to finish Cars 3: Born Racer, and I know, I need to stop saying I'm going to, when I always push it aside… I'm going to try and actually write something this week, so chillax people! Lol, maybe I should just shut up now…**


	2. Chapter 2

Lightning stayed in his room for most of the day, planning a surprise he had in store for Sally. He was starting to get a little hungry, so he decided to go to Flo's and grab something to eat.

He walked into Flo's, and sighed in relief to see that Sally wasn't there.

"Hey, kid. What've you been doing all morning?" Mack asked.

Lightning sat down at the counter, and grabbed a roll off of Mack's plate. "Been sorta busy." He replied, stuffing the roll into his mouth.

"Been thinking about a way to make up with Sally, boy?" Doc asked.

"Yep." He replied, mouth full.

Mack chuckled. "Wow, it seemed like just yesterday that you were an 18 year- old, just coming out of the orphanage, and now you're engaged, and having fights with your fiancée."

Lightning blushed, looking down at his feet.

"How did you become a racecar driver, anyways?" Doc asked, making Lightning glance back up.

"I used to work at the Rust-Eze factory, as a box boy. I overheard Rusty and Dusty talking about how they were going to sponsor some rookie racecar driver. So, I told them I was interested, and trained, and got the sponsorship."

"But, how were you trained?" Doc asked.

"Oh, that was easy. When I was 16, there were some guys street racing on the orphanage's street, and they saw me doing some of my skate boarding tricks. They wanted me to teach them how to board, and I told them that I would, if they taught me how to drive."

"Where did you learn how to board?" Doc asked, propping his elbow on the counter.

"Why are you asking so many questions?" Lightning asked, laughing a little.

Doc laughed, too. "Well, it's just so interesting. You haven't told anybody, but Sally."

Lightning looked back at his feet. "I haven't even told her _that_ much."

"Oh…" Doc said.

_Maybe I asked too much._ He thought.

"So… How are you going to make up with Sally?" Mack asked, changing the subject.

"I wrote her a song." Lightning said, smiling sheepishly.

"That'll do it." Doc said.

"I hope." Lightning said, taking a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"What do you think?" He asked, sitting it on the counter, so they could see.

They looked at it for a few moments, and looked back up at Lightning.

"Where'd you get that much talent, boy?" Doc asked, smiling.

_Darn it. I did it again._ He thought.

"I don't know… I guess I was just born with it." Lightning replied, eyeing some french fries on Doc's plate. "You gonna eat those?"

Doc laughed. "Go ahead."

Lightning grabbed a handful of fries, stuffing them in his mouth. He grabbed a bottle of ketchup, and squirted it into his mouth with the fries. He noticed that Mack and Doc were staring at him funny.

"What?" He asked, mouth full of fries.

"Were you about to starve, or something?" Mack asked, laughing.

Lightning shrugged his shoulders, and swallowed. "Hey, do think it would be better if I sang it for her at dinner tonight?"

"You could try." Doc replied.

Lightning nodded, and got up to leave. "See you guys tonight… And thanks for the fries!" He said, laughing.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart, you all set?" Flo asked Lightning, smiling sweetly.

"Yea, hey, thanks again for letting me do this." He replied.

"No problem… Just start whenever you're ready." She said, heading back out to the tables.

It was supper time at Flo's, and everyone was already there. Lightning was in the kitchen, getting prepared for his little performance. He took a deep breath, and walked out into the room. Everyone turned, and looked expectantly in his direction. He saw Doc and Mack smiling, and Doc giving him thumbs-up. He winked, and took his place on the small stage up front.

He plugged his guitar into the amp, and put the guitar strap around him. He started to play a slow, sweet, melody. Then, he started to sing.

_I should warn you  
Things you're feeling  
Aren't normal now  
Think you need me  
It's not easy  
To let you go somehow _

And now we're too far gone  
Hope is such a waste  
Every breath you take  
You give me the burden's bitter taste  
You promised that you'd stay  
You say you want to go  
Your lips provide a shelter to the  
Things that I don't know

Please speak slowly  
My heart is learning  
Teach me heartache  
Stop this burning now

Wishful thinking  
Patience shrinking  
Bliss is far away  
North is callin'  
Now I'm fallin'  
At your feet  
Please stay

And now we're too far gone  
Hope is such a waste  
Every breath you take  
You give me the burden's bitter taste  
You promised that you'd stay  
You say you want to go  
Your lips provide a shelter to the  
Things that I don't know

Please speak slowly  
My heart is learning  
Teach me heartache  
Stop this burning now  
_  
Please speak slowly  
My heart is learning  
Teach me heartache  
Stop this burning now_

He finished the song, and looked over at Sally. She was playing with the locket that he had given to her. She took it off, opened it, and closed it again. It looked as if she had put something in it. She stood up, and walked over to him.

He smiled, but she didn't smile back. Instead, she hauled-off, and threw the locket angrily at him, hitting him square in the chest. Surprised by this sudden action, Lightning picked up the locket, looking up at her in confusion.

"What was that for?!" He asked.

"Did you honestly think that just a silly little song could make up for what you did?!" Sally exclaimed, raising her voice.

"Look Sally, I didn't mean what I said!"

Sally just glared at him. "Please, you meant every word."

Lightning stepped a little closer towards her, but she backed away.

"Please, Sally… Just give me one more chance." He pleaded.

"No, Lightning. I can't marry someone who doesn't love me." She said firmly.

"But, I _do_ love you."

"Please… that's a lie." Sally said, shaking her head. "Goodbye, Lightning." She turned around, and stormed out the door.

He ran after her, but she slammed the door in his face. He stopped just before he hit it, pressing his hands against the cool glass.

He turned around, angrily slinging the locket to the floor. He went over to a trash can, and threw his guitar into it. He walked back to the stage, and slumped down on it, laying his head in his lap. Doc sat down beside him, followed by Mater.

"Dang, buddy, you must be in some trouble… Miss Sally didn't even call you Stickers!" Mater said, trying to be funny.

Lightning's shoulders shook slightly, and a small sob escaped him. Mater put an arm around him, feeling bad for him.

"Dadgum… My jokes ain't that bad, are they?" He said jokingly.

Lightning looked up, wiping away his tears with his hand. "I-I'm sorry… I just—I just don't know what to do."

Doc gazed at him, trying to think of what to say. "Does it hurt that bad?" He asked finally.

Lightning glanced up at him, shaking his head sadly. "This is worse than the orphanage _ever_ was. I-I just can't imagine my life... _without_ her."

Doc nodded, and looked up at everyone staring at them. He scowled, making everyone turn their attention to something else.

Lightning looked up, just in time to see everyone do so. He looked at his feet embarrassedly, and suddenly stood up.

"You ok, boy?" Doc asked, standing up with him.

"I just want to be alone right now…" He replied, starting towards the door. He stopped, picking up the locket that he had thrown down earlier. Sighing, he made his way out of Flo's, and outside into the rainy atmosphere of the night.

* * *

**Hi peoplez! I'm going to start on chapter 7 of Cars 3: Born Racer tonight!!! Yay me!!!!! Actually, I'm on spring break this week, so I might be able to finish it! XD Oh, and that song that Lightning "wrote" was actually Too Far Gone, by AAR. The song actually kinda sucks, but I thought that the lyrics fit well. Please Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG!!! Did anyone watch the 2007 CMT Country Music Awards? It was tonight at 7. They kicked it off with a live performance from Rascal Flatts, and let people vote on which song that they wanted them to play, and they picked Life is a Highway!!! Yay!!!! Ok, now on with the story!!!

* * *

**

Sally couldn't take it. She had been locked in her room ever since that night at Flo's. All she had been doing was listening to her iPod. She had been listening to all her songs, just going down the list, when she came across a song that matched her mood perfectly.

_Here's the thing we started off friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone _

You dedicated you took the time  
Wasn't long till I called you mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since you've been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with you  
That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since you've been gone

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since you've been gone

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

But since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again

Since you've been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone  
Since you've been gone

She played the song over and over, and the more she listened, the madder she got. She scowled, and sat up in her bed. She was starting to get bored with that song, so she scrolled down to see what else she could listen to. She stopped on God Bless the Broken Road, and sighed.

"_What're you listening to?" Sally asked, as he took off his head phones._

"_God Bless The Broken Road." He replied._

"_I love that song!" Sally exclaimed._

"_Yea, I do too… And it wasn't till now that I realized what it meant."_

_Sally looked at him for a moment, and he glanced up at her. He handed her one of the earpieces, and they started to listen to the song together._

_Lightning hummed to it, and Sally started to hum, too. Just as it got to the last part of the song, Lightning and Sally sang it together…_

"_And God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you…"_

She laid back down, remembering that wonderful day that he had proposed to her. She felt a tear slide down her cheek, and wondered… Did Lightning still really love her? Was she being right, or should she forgive him?

* * *

Lightning was depressed, tired, and hungry. He had been in his room ever since that night Sally had stormed out of Flo's. All he had been doing is listening to his iPod, and laying in his bed, sulking. He was just going through different songs, mouthing the words to them. Sometimes, he would even sing out loud to himself. He was amazed at how much some of the songs matched how he felt. He had one song in particular that he liked to listen to.

_I think  
I know  
I think I'm just a little too slow  
my friends  
me and you yea  
are sick of hearing  
cause that's all that they do  
cause I can't get you off  
can't get you off my mind  
oh no  
cause I can't get you off  
can't get you off my mind  
oh no  
I think  
I see  
I think I'm just a little too deep  
my problems  
they go on  
let me tell you  
that I'm just hanging on  
I don't think I'll ever get over you  
cause there'd be nothing left to do  
I think  
I know  
I'm just a little too slow  
my friends of me and you  
are sick and tired of all that we do_

He sang along, and just stared at the ceiling. When the song ended, he continued staring at the ceiling, waiting for the next song. He sighed, as God Bless the Broken Road started playing. He sang along for awhile, but had to stop because he was crying too hard.

* * *

Mater sighed as he watched his poor, distressed friend through the window. He and Doc were peeking in at Lightning, to see if he was ok.They heard him singing to himself, then watched as he busted out in tears. It nearly had Mater in tears himself.

"What's with you, Mater?" Doc asked, giving him a side-glance.

"Aww, it ain't nothin' important. Just seein him like that, it makes me feel like someone shoved a cactus down ma throat…"

"I know what you mean…" Doc said, putting a hand on Mater's denim jacket. "Come on, let's go see if Flo has seen about Sally.

Mater smiled, revealing his two buck-teeth, and followed Doc across the parking lot.

They found Flo looking through Sally's window sadly.

"How's she doing?" Doc asked.

"She started crying sometime ago, and still hasn't stopped." Flo replied.

They looked in the window, and sure enough, you could see Sally laying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, tears trickling down her face.

"Lightning's doing the same." Doc stated grimly.

They continued to watch Sally, when she suddenly jumped up with her hand clamped over her mouth. She ran out of the bedroom, and out of sight.

"She's still sick?" Flo asked.

"It looks like it… Maybe you should talk to her about coming to the clinic sometime today." Doc replied.

"Ok, I will Doc." She agreed.

Doc nodded, and turned to leave, Mater behind him. Flo walked around to go inside the room. She opened the door, and walked inside. She made her way to the bathroom, stopping in the doorway.

"Oh, honey! Are you still sick?" Flo asked, pretending to be surprised.

Sally nodded, clutching her stomach.

"Maybe you should go see Doc." Flo suggested.

Sally nodded again, and let Flo help her up off the floor.

Flo escorted her to the clinic. As they passed Lightning's apartment, Sally gazed at it for a moment, before turning her gaze back to the ground.

* * *

**Dang, I gotta stop writing so many dramatic stories!!! All the tears, and all the hugs… It's becoming an episode of Full House!!! Lol!!! Those songs were Since U Been Gone, by Kelly Clarkson, and some other song by Evan & Jaron (I honestly forgot the name) But it'll come back to me!!! Hey I found out I'm not the only one at school who likes Cars! It turns out that my BEST FRIEND likes it too. Lol That's funny. Yea, you know how I told you that I just got out for spring break? Well, when the last bell rang on Friday, I yelled out "Freedom!!!!" My best friend laughed, and was like, "What movie is that off of again?" And I seriously forgot that it was even on a movie, let alone Cars! Then she was like, "Oh yeah!!! Cars!" And I was like, "It is?" Then she said, "Yea! That's like my favorite part! It's like, take off the boot thingy, vroooom! FREEDOM!!!!!" Lol, now anytime we see each other, we're like "FREEDOM!!!" (Then we laugh) XD**


	4. Chapter 4

"No. No, Doc. That can't be right." Sally said disbelievingly.

Doc smiled. "Oh, but it is."

Sally just stared at him, mouth ajar. It had been a few days since Sally had seen Doc, and she had came back for the results.

Doc smiled sincerely, standing up from his chair.

"I think you need to tell Lightning." He said, going in front of her.

She frowned, and crossed her arms. "No, I don't want to."

"Sally, Lightning really does love you."

"No he doesn't… He's just a—a—" Sally sighed, and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed.

"He really does, Sally. He even cried, because you guys didn't make up." Doc said, sitting down beside her.

"He—he did?" She said, looking up at him.

"Yep. He did the night of your fight, too."

Sally looked back down at her feet, and uncrossed her arms. She had only seen Lightning cry once before, so it really meant something when he did.

She sighed, biting her lip. "Do you really think that I should just forgive him?"

"Everyone makes mistakes." Doc said quietly. He stood up, and walked over to the door. "Do you want me to go get him?"

She stayed silent for a moment, then looked back up at Doc. "No. I will."

He nodded, and opened the door for her. She silently exited the office.

* * *

As she walked up the steps to Lightning's apartment, she started to get nervous. She knocked, and waited for a few moments, before he finally opened the door.

"Hey." She said quietly.

"Hey." He said quietly, looking a little surprised to see her. Sally was surprised, too. She hadn't ever seen Lightning like this before. His hair was sticking up at all angles, and he looked as if he hadn't slept in a week.

"Lightning, can we talk?" Sally asked.

"What's there to talk about? Apparently, you don't love me anymore." Lightning replied, looking at the ground.

"That's what I thought… about… you." She said quietly.

Lightning looked back up, questioningly. "You—you thought that I didn't love you?"

Sally nodded, looking at her feet.

Lightning put a hand on her shoulder, sighing. "Sal, you know that I love you. I _told_ you that I love you. I wouldn't lie about something like that."

He reached into his pocket, and pulled out the lightning bolt locket. He put it around her neck, and smiled.

Sally felt a few tears roll down her face, and looked back up at him. Seeing his face just made her start crying even harder.

Confused, Lightning pulled her into a hug. "Sal? What's wrong?"

"Lightning, I can't do this alone." She whispered in a choked sob.

Lightning furrowed his brow in confusion, and pulled back to look her in the face. "Can't do what alone?"

Sally looked up into his bright, blue eyes, and sighed. "Lightning, I'm—I'm pregnant."

Lightning's eyes widened, and he smiled a little half-smile. "You're—you're what?"

"You heard me… I'm having a baby."

"But—but we only did it once!" Lightning stammered, smiling his biggest smile ever.

"Doc said once is all it takes." Sally replied.

Lightning was so happy, he was about to do a somersault right there in his living room. He stopped when he saw the look on Sally's face.

"Aren't you happy?" He asked.

She shook her head, tears trickling down her cheeks. She looked down at her locket, then back up at Lightning.

Lightning stared at her, realizing something. He remembered the night that he had saved her from her father, the night that she had gotten raped.

"You—you mean… It might not even be—_our_ baby?" He asked sadly.

Sally just stood there, crying. She went up and hugged him, and he hugged her back.

"Doc said that he won't be able to determine whose child it is until it's born." Sally said quietly.

Lightning pulled away from the hug, looking Sally in the eyes. "Sally, I don't care if it's my kid or not. I'll be like a father to it either way."

Sally smiled, wiping away her renewed tears. She hugged him, never wanting to let him go again…

* * *

"Hey." Lightning said, coming into the Cozy Cone's office. He went over behind the counter, and kissed Sally on the cheek.

"Hey, Stickers." Sally replied, smiling. He leaned up against the counter, and smiled back.

They were quiet for a little while, until Lightning noticed the diamond engagement ring on Sally's finger. This made him smile even bigger. "So, um, is the… wedding back on?"

"Of course… I'm just pregnant with someone who _might_ be your baby, but I'm not going to marry you." She replied sarcastically.

Lightning smiled, going up and putting his arms around her. He kissed her, and she kissed him back.

"Alright you two." Someone said, making the couple jump back. They turned to see Doc standing with his arms crossed, a smirk plastered on his face. Lightning ran his hand back through his hair in an embarrassed sort of way, making Sally laugh. He smiled sheepishly, trying to recover himself.

"Ok, kid. You gotta practice for your race, Sunday." Doc said.

"Awww, come on, Doc." Lightning said, slumping his shoulders.

"Do you wanna win?"

"Yea."

"Well, then come on." Doc replied firmly.

Lightning reluctantly followed him, mouthing "sorry" to Sally before he left.

* * *

**Ok, ima stop right there, cuz I'm a little tired… don't worry, it gets better. This story is going to have more chapters than the other 2. Ok, now if you could just push the little blue button down there… Yea…. Right—There!!! Yay! Good 4 u!!!! Lol**


	5. Chapter 5

_Whew… Doc really worked it out today. My feet are all cramped up!_ Lightning thought to himself, walking into his living room.

He stopped when he got there, noticing that something was different. It was more… empty.

Confused, he walked over to the Cozy Cone's office.

"Hey." Sally said, as Lightning walked into the room.

"Uh, hey." He replied, looking a little troubled. "Where's my stuff?"

"My place." She replied coolly.

"Your place? Why are they—" Lightning started, then cut off when he realized what she was doing. "Oh! _Your_ place. I get it."

She laughed, going up and kissing him gently on the cheek. "Yea… I figured that we might as well go ahead and move in with each other. So _my_ place is now _your_ place."

He laughed, too. "Well, I'm going to head over towards _our_ place. Wow, that sounds so cool!"

Sally laughed again, watching him leave the office. "I'll be there in a little while, Stickers!"

* * *

_What time is it?_ Sally thought to herself. She yawned, and turned over in bed, eyes still closed.

When she couldn't go back to sleep, she rolled over again, opening one sleepy eye. She smiled a little, when she saw Lightning awake on the other side of the bed. He was lying on his side, his arm propped up against the pillow. He was smiling, watching her intently.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Sally asked groggily.

"You're so beautiful when you're asleep." He replied, still smiling dreamily at her.

"Alright, what did you do?" Sally asked, laughing.

Lightning laughed too. "I didn't do anything! I just woke up, and noticed how pretty you were, just lying there…"

Sally blushed a little, sitting up in bed. "Why don't we head on over to Flo's? I'm about to starve!"

* * *

When they got to Flo's, Doc stopped Lightning in the doorway. "Hey, kid. Meet me at Willy's Butte in an hour."

Lightning nodded, and walked over to sit beside Sally. Flo came in front of him with a handful of menus. "Hey ya sweetheart. Can I get you anything?"

"Um, sure. Just get me the same thing that Sally got." He replied, smiling. She nodded, and went back to the kitchen.

Everyone just talked for awhile, before Flo came back with two plates. She sat them in front of Lightning and Sally, and went back to the kitchen. Lightning looked down at his plate, and almost threw up.

"Uh, what exactly did I order?" He asked, poking it with his fork.

Sally laughed, stuffing some into her mouth. "It's liver and onions, crazy."

Lightning pushed away the plate, sticking out his tongue. "I think I'm just going to skip breakfast."

Everyone continued to eat their own meals, watching Sally eat hers. She got done with hers, and started on Lightning's.

"So… What's with the weird cravings?" Sarge asked, breaking the silence.

"Respect, man. Maybe she just likes meat and onions…" Filmore replied, smiling dreamily at the wall.

"Take a hike hippie." Came Sarge's gruff reply.

Mater watched her eat, with his mouth slightly ajar. "Dang Miss Sally… I ain't seen nobody eat like that since ma cousin' Billy Bob at the County Fair ten years ago…"

Sally blushed slightly, giving Lightning a side glance. He shrugged his shoulders, and stood up. He walked towards the door, and looked back at Sally. Understanding that he wanted to talk, she got up and followed him outside.

"Are we going to tell them?" He asked when they had gotten out of earshot.

"I suppose that we should, but I'm not exactly sure how to." She replied.

He was quiet for a little while, lost in thought. "They're going to figure it out." He said finally.

She sighed. "Yeah, I know. I guess we should go tell them."

He nodded, and followed her back into the building. They stood at the front of the room, smiling awkwardly.

"Um, We—we have something sort of… important to tell everybody." Lightning started nervously.

Sally laughed. She had never seen Lightning get this worked up over something. He gave her a funny look, but she ignored it.

"I'm having a baby." She said, smiling.

"What?!" Mater exclaimed, spitting coke all over himself.

"I'm…having…a…baby." Sally repeated slowly, laughing a little.

"Congrats you two!" Flo said happily.

"Si, bellisimo!" Luigi agreed. **(Did I spell that right?)**

"Way to go buddy!" Mater exclaimed, patting Lightning on the back.

Lightning blushed slightly, a little mad. He was happy, but he was still upset that he didn't even know if it was his kid or not.

"What's wrong, boy? You not happy?" Sheriff asked him, noticing the look on his face.

Lightning sighed, looking at his feet. "Well, technically… We don't even know if it's _my_ baby."

Everyone gasped, giving him a weird look.

"What do you mean?" Sarge asked.

"Have you been getting' it on with some other dude, Miss Sally?!" Mater asked loudly.

"No! It's nothing like that!" Lightning exclaimed, making a disgusted face.

"Then what is it?" Sheriff asked.

Sally sighed in frustration, not understanding how everyone could forget that easily. "Don't you guys remember? Like a month and a half ago…"

She sighed again, when she got no reaction. "I was raped!"

She slapped her forehead, when rouses of "Oh!" and "I knew that!" filled the room.

"I'm sure that it'll be your child, sweetheart." Flo said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know…" He replied, sighing. "But, I sure hope so." He smiled, glancing over at Sally.

* * *

"Hey, Sal." Lightning said, sitting down on the couch beside her.

"Hey, what's up?" She replied, staring at the TV.

"Hmmm… Nothing much." He said, yawning. She leaned on his shoulder, still watching the television.

They were quiet for awhile, until the show that Sally was watching ended. She looked up at Lightning, and laughed when she saw that he was fast asleep, his mouth slightly open.

She gently pushed him, trying to wake him up. "Hey Stickers… Wake up, Stickers."

He just continued to sleep, snoring quietly. She pushed him again, this time harder. He fell off the couch, and jumped up abruptly.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He said sleepily, not exactly aware of where he was.

"Why are you so tired? It's only 9'." Sally said, looking at the clock on the end table.

"Doc really worked me out today…" He said, sitting back down on the couch. "I'm just really exhausted."

"Maybe we should go to bed…" Sally said, getting up. **(Hey, that wasn't supposed to sound nasty… Just letting you know. XP )**

"No, no… I'm wide awake now." He said, yawning a little.

Sally stared at him, a smirk on her face. "Yeah… Sure you are."

She sat back down beside him, and they fell silent, enjoying each others' presence. Sally was just thinking quietly to herself, when she noticed that Lightning was staring at her stomach.

"What?" She asked, looking down. "Do I have a stain or something?"

"No, you've gotten bigger." He said, then caught himself. "I mean, you're not fat, you could never be fat… You just have a barely, hardly noticeable—"

Thankfully, she stopped him right there. "I do! I-I have a bump!" She said, looking down at her stomach. She looked up at him, and sighed. "Stickers, we have to married before I get as big as a car!!!"

Lightning smiled with amusement. He couldn't believe how worked up she was getting over her looks. "Sally, It really doesn't matter what you look like… All that matters is you, and me."

She smiled, wondering how she got so lucky. "I still want to have the wedding as soon as possible."

Lightning sighed. "Ok, ok. Let's get everything in order this week, and then see about next week."

"Sounds perfect." She replied, cuddling into his shoulder.

* * *

**Yay!!! They're getting married!!!!!! Prolly' next chappie. Yay! Lol. That name Billy Bob was funny!!! I actually know someone named Billy Bob. (Those are his first names. Oo ) Lol**. 


	6. Chapter 6

Finally, it was the big day. The day of Lightning and Sally's wedding. About 20 minutes until it started, and Lightning was at their apartment getting ready. He was about to walk out the door, when the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this NASCAR's number one super star?" Harv answered on the other line.

"I guess, Harv. What's up?" Lightning replied, looking at his watch.

"I just called to tell you, you have an important meeting to go to in about a week."

"A week? Where's it at? Why do I have to go?" Lightning asked, getting a little frustrated.

"It's in Daytona, and it's just something that all the NASCAR participants have to go to. Don't worry kid, it'll go by fast." Harv replied.

"About how long is it going to be?" Lightning asked, exasperatedly.

"About 2 months. But—"

"Two months?! What the heck are we going to be doing?!" Lightning shouted.

"I don't know! Practicing, uh, meeting racing legends…" Harv replied.

"What do I need to go to Daytona for? I do all that here!"

"Look, if you wanna be a racer, you have to go." Harv stated. "Don't worry, and make sure that your car is in racing condition."

Lightning sighed. "Ok, fine. And No problem, my car's fine."

"Great! See you, kid!" Harv said hanging up.

"Great…" Lightning said to himself. He looked down at his watch, and saw that he was already 10 minutes late.

"Holy crap! Sally's going to kill me!" He exclaimed. He grabbed his board, and made his way to the court house.

* * *

"Where is he?" Sally asked to no one in particular. She was inside a little room, peeking outside the door to see that Lightning still wasn't there yet. She was about to close the door, when all of a sudden, Lightning came zooming into the courtroom on his skateboard. She laughed, seeing all the astonished faces around him. 

"Sorry I'm late!" Lightning said, propping the board against the wall.

Mater laughed, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Glad to see ya made it."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world." Lightning said as they walked back to the front of the room.

* * *

"So, are ya nervous?" Mater asked after awhile. 

"A little." Lightning admitted, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Mater smiled, showing his two buck teeth. "Aw, don't worry… Getting' married ain't that much to get worked up about."

Lightning gave him a funny look. "How do you know? Don't tell me that you've been _married_."

"Yup. Sure have… but that was a long time ago." Mater replied, looking at his feet.

"What happened?" Lightning asked.

"I found her cheatin' on me." Mater said, scratching the back of his neck.

Lightning looked down, feeling sorry that he'd even asked. "Oh…"

"Yep." Mater said uncomfortably. He looked up, and saw Lightning looking apprehensively at the door.

"But you and Miss Sally really love each other… I don't think that you guys'd cheat." He said reassuringly.

Lightning smiled gratefully, then turning his attention back to the back of the room. All of a sudden, the wedding march started to play, and the doors swung open. Lightning took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves.

_Oh, my, gosh. Sally's so… beautiful._ Lightning thought, staring at her open-mouthed.

She was in a white wedding dress, the sparkles shining from the lights above them, with a long train flowing behind her. Her hair was curled, falling in bunches down her back, and she was holding a bouquet of pink flowers, picked fresh from Red's garden. As she walked down the aisle, everyone stood up, and a few guys whistled.

She stood beside Lightning, smiling nervously at him. He smiled back, knowing that he must look the same.

"So… what was the hold up?" Sally whispered.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered back, smiling.

"Dearly beloved, we are here today to join Lightning Dylan McQueen, and Sally Catherine Carrera in holy matrimony." Doc started from up on the podium. He turned to Sally, and smiled. "Please repeat after me… I, Sally Carrera,

She smiled, then repeated him. "I, Sally Carerra,"

"Take Lightning McQueen, to be my husband."

"Take Lightning McQueen, to be my husband." Sally repeated.

"To have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I further promise to love you and cherish you, and be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live." Doc said, looking from Sally to Lightning.

Not taking her eyes off of Lightning, she quietly said the last of her vows. "To have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health."

She paused, looking deep into his eyes. "I further promise to love you and cherish you, and be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live."

Doc nodded briefly, before turning his attention to Lightning. Their eyes connected for a moment, and Doc could see just _how_ nervous Lightning was. He smiled reassuringly, before continuing. "Repeat after me… I, Lightning McQueen,"

Lightning took a deep breath, and repeated. "I, Lightning McQueen,"

"Take Sally Carrera, to be my wife."

"Take Sally Carrera, to be my wife." Lightning repeated.

"To have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I further promise to love you and cherish you, and be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live." Doc said.

Lightning took Sally's hand, and continued through the vows. "To have and to hold you from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, or for poorer, in sickness and in health. I further promise to love you and cherish you, and be faithful to you for as long as we both shall live."

Doc smiled, turning back to Sally. "Do you, Sally Catherine Carrera, take this man, to become your lawfully wedded husband?"

She smiled, still grasping Lightning's hand. "I do."

"And do you, Lightning Dylan McQueen, take this woman, to become your lawfully wedded wife?"

Lightning looked into Sally's eyes, smiling lovingly at her. "I do."

Doc beamed down at them both, then at the tearful crowd of peope in front of them. "Then I now pronounce you man, and wife! You may now kiss the bride."

Lightning hesitated for just a moment, before reaching down and kissing her tenderly on the lips. Everyone around them cheered, whistled, and jumped up and down. Sally looked up, and saw that Lightning's eyes were closed in bliss. She closed hers too, enjoying every second of it.

* * *

**Yay! Happy happy happy! Lol, that was stupid...**


	7. Chapter 7

Lightning and Sally pulled apart, smiling happily. Lightning was still holding Sally's hands.

"Finally… I didn't think you two would _ever_ come up for breath!" Someone said from behind them.

They turned around, to find a man with blonde hair, and green eyes smiling at them. Sally let out a squeal of excitement, running over to hug him.

"Josh! I can't believe you made it!" She exclaimed.

"Do you _honestly_ think that I would miss my own baby sister's wedding?" He asked. Sally laughed, brushing her hair behind her shoulder.

"So… aren't you going to introduce me to my new brother-in-law?" Josh asked. Sally glanced back, and saw Lightning standing awkwardly, and few feet away from them.

She quickly walked back to him, and slipped her arm around his waist. "Josh, this is Lightning," She turned to Lightning, smiling. "and Lightning, this is my brother, Josh."

Josh looked quickly from Lightning to Sally, his eyes wide with surprise. "You mean Lightning, as in, _Lightning McQueen_? Lightning McQueen the racecar driver?"

"The one and only…" Lightning replied, with a small laugh.

Josh just gaped at him. He caught himself, and scratched the back of his neck embarrassedly, trying to think of something to say. "So… You're not just fast on the track. You look like you're pretty good on a skateboard, too."

"Yea, I guess… A little." Lightning said, noticing the Etnies that Josh had on. "Do you board?"

"Yep. I've been boarding since I was 6 years old… Pretty good too, if I do say so myself." He replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "But not nearly as good as Sally was."

Lightning turned to Sally, raising an eyebrow. "You can skateboard?"

Sally blushed, smiling guiltily at him.

"You mean you haven't even told him?" Josh asked her.

Sally sighed, turning on her heel. She walked to the back of the room, grabbed Lightning's board, and glided expertly back to the two guys. "What do you mean was'?" She asked her brother.

He laughed, holding up his hands as if to shield himself. "Ok, ok… So you still got some moves."

"But, why didn't you tell me?" Lightning asked.

Sally faced him, giving him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry… I guess it just reminded me of California, L.A, and—my dad."

At the mentioning of their dad, Josh perked up. "Speaking of dad… What happened to him? Did he beat you?"

Lightning and Sally exchanged a brief glance, before Sally came up and put her arm around Josh. "Dad…isn't here."

"Where is he? In jail where he belongs?"

"No… Well, you see, it's sort of like this…" Sally started, struggling with her words.

"I killed him!" Lightning blurted out. Josh gave him a weird look, then turned to Sally.

Lightning blushed, realizing how this must look. "I-I mean, I didn't mean to. I sort of, walked in on him and Sally, and he knocked Sally out, so I found a vase, and sort of… I didn't mean to!"

Josh chuckled lightly, understanding him. "I get it… You were just trying to protect Sally."

Lightning nodded, sighing in relief. "Yes, exactly."

"Well, thanks. It's nice to know that he won't be bothering us anymore." Josh said, turning to leave. Sally stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But, that's not it." She said quietly.

"There's more?" Josh asked.

Sally sighed, and looked at the ground. "He wasn't beating me when Lightning walked in… He was, he was—raping me."

Josh just stared at her in disbelief. "Oh my gosh…"

"And now… I'm pregnant, and I don't know if it's Lightning's baby, or some inbred freak of our father's!" Sally exclaimed hysterically.

Lightning had been looking at the ground, but looked back up to see that Sally was crying. He slipped his arm around her, and she laid her head on his shoulder.

Sally cried into his shoulder for a moment, then went and hugged her brother. She pulled away, wiping away the mascara that had run down her face. "I'm sorry… It's just that, this is so _overwhelming_! I don't know what to do! I need help, I need advice, I need—I need—I need something to eat!" She sighed, leaning on Lightning.

Josh shook his head in disbelief. "Sally, this is going to be really tough… But at least you got someone who can get you through it."

Sally smiled, still trying to wipe away all her make-up. Lightning smiled too, hugging Sally.

"Come on, we got a honeymoon to get to!" He said, trying to get Sally's mind on something else. He picked her up, and laughed. She laughed too, reaching up and kissing him.

"See ya, bro!" She called out to Josh, as Lightning carefully carried her out to the limo that was waiting outside.

* * *

Lightning ducked, and gently sat down in the limo, with Sally still in his lap. Reaching down and kissing his new wife, he started thinking about the conversation that they had just had with Josh. He pulled away, sinking down in his seat.

"What's wrong?" Sally asked.

"I was just thinking… is it really going to be that tough, like your brother said?" He replied.

Sally sighed. "I'm pretty sure it will be, but at least I got you…"

He smiled, still thinking. "And what was with that boarding thing? Are you seriously that good?"

Sally sat still for a moment, lost in her own thoughts. She slid off Lightning's lap, and reached into a bag that they had put in earlier. She took out an old photograph, and handed it to Lightning.

He looked down at it, and saw that it was a picture of Sally from when she was younger. She was in the air, on a blue skateboard, her blonde pigtails flowing in the wind. She looked like she was only 11 or 12 years old. She had a few bruises, and a scratch on her lightly freckled face.

"This—this is you?" Lightning asked.

"Yep." Sally replied, leaning on his shoulder. "I used to be the best boarder in our whole class."

"Cool." Lightning said quietly.

"Very." She agreed, laughing.

They sat together in silence, Lightning still staring at the picture. Sally stared, too, reminiscing in the memories. Lightning turned his head, and gazed at Sally for a little while, then reached into his pocket, and pulled out a very old, crinkled up picture. He unfolded it, and handed it to Sally.

"What's this?" She asked.

"It's me… At the orphanage." He replied

Sally looked at it, and saw a bunch of kids, big and small, who were smiling at the camera. In front of the crowd of kids, was a small boy zooming by on a broken skateboard. He wore tattered clothes that were way too big for him, and had and over-sized trucker hat on backwards, his sandy blonde hair sticking out. He was smiling, his bright, blue eyes wide with excitement.

"Awww… That's so sad." Sally said finally.

"Yea… The worst part about being there was whenever someone came to adopt you." Lightning said, staring out the window.

Sally gave him a questioning glance. "Why? I'd think that you'd be excited."

"Not for me. Nobody would ever adopt me." Lightning said sadly.

Sally cuddled up to him, trying to comfort him. "Why wouldn't anyone want you?"

"Sal… Look at the picture." He held up the picture for her to see again. "How old do I look to you?"

Sally gazed at it, wondering where this was going. "Um, 7? Maybe 8, or 9…"

"I was 13." Lightning said flatly.

Sally looked at him with astonishment. "No! You couldn't have been… You're so tiny!"

"I know..." He said, sighing. "Everyone thought I was sick, or something."

"Well, I don't think you're sick… I think you're cute."

Lightning smiled softly. He looked at the picture again, and just sat in silence.

"So…" Sally said after awhile. "So, I was abused… and you were an orphan."

Lightning nodded. "Yep."

"Let's promise to be the best parents that we can be, whenever the baby's born." Sally said with a small laugh.

Lightning laughed, hugging her. "Ok, promise."

* * *

**Review Peese!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

"What do mean you have to go away for two whole months?!" Sally exclaimed, staring hard at Lightning.

Lightning gave her an apologetic look, bending over to put some stuff into his suitcase. "I-I'm sorry, Sal. Truly, I am. I won't go if you don't want me to… I could just not be a racecar driver, and stay home to help you with—"

"Lightning…" Sally sighed, cutting him off. "No, It's okay. You go, I'll be fine."

Lightning looked up, studying her face. "You sure?"

"Yea, the baby's not due until 5 months from now." She replied, packing away a t-shirt.

The week of their Honeymoon had finally ended, and it was time to pack up, and go home. Lightning carried their bags out to the rental car, and Sally got in on the passengers' side. Lightning got in, cranked it, and started the drive back to Radiator Springs.

* * *

"Bye!"

"See you in 2 months!"

"Later Bud!" Mater called out to Lightning.

Believe it or not, the next week had already passed, and it was time for Lightning to head off to Daytona. Lightning flashed everyone a smile, and climbed up onto the seat of Mack's big semi-truck. Sally walked up to it, and he jumped back down to face her.

"Goodbye, Stickers." She said quietly, kissing him tenderly on the cheek. "I'll miss you."

Their faces were just inches apart. Lightning reached down, kissing her gently on the lips. He pulled away, smiling softly. "Ditto."

He climbed back into the truck, just as Mack started it. He closed the door, and with one last wave goodbye, he and Mack drove off to Florida.

* * *

**Hey you guys! Sorry this is soo short! Lord, I apologize! Lol, I've been watchin' too much Larry The Cable Guy! I was watching the Larry the cable guy's top ten last night, and guess what was number ten? Life is a Highway!!! YAY!!!! Lol, It showed a bunch of clips from Cars, and then they started talking about Larry's role as Mater... They were mostly talking about the new movie that he's in... Delta Farce!!! I wanna see it soooo bad!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are we there yet?" Lightning asked impatiently, bouncing up and down in his seat.

Mack chuckled. "I told you, we're almost there. I just have to take this last exit."

The 2 excruciatingly long months had gone by, and to Lightning it seemed more like 2 years. He wanted to see Sally so bad, he couldn't stand to wait any more. Finally, he saw the huge welcoming sign, with Sheriff's police cruiser sitting close by under the moon light.

When they got to Flo's, Mack stopped to let Lightning out, and drove to park around back. Lightning quickly made his way inside, only to see that it was empty.

"Hellooooo? I'm back! It's been two whole months!" Lightning called out, his voice echoing through the large room.

_Huh…_ Lightning thought. _That's weird. Most of the time they'd all be here right about_—

"WELCOME BACK!!!!"

"Wha--?!" Lightning blinked, jumping backwards. He saw everyone jump out from somewhere, with big smiles plastered to their faces.

"Welcome back, hot shot." Doc said, beaming.

Lightning smiled, trying to get his heart to stop beating so fast. "Dang guys, you nearly gave me a heart attach!"

"Sorry bud! It was my idea!" Mater exclaimed.

Everyone laughed. Lightning looked around, and saw that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Sally?"

"Aw, she didn't feel to well tonight, so she stayed--" Lightning didn't even let Mater finish. He whipped around, and sprinted out the door.

Mater scratched his head confusedly, watching him go. "Dang… The party hadn't even started yet!"

"It's ok, Mater. He's probably just anxious to see Sally." Doc said, staring at the door.

"What's 'anxious' mean?"

"It means he's worried about her, you nut!" Sarge suddenly exclaimed.

Fillmore frowned at him. "Drop the name calling, man… Nuts have feelings too."

* * *

"Sally?" Lightning asked, bursting through the door to there apartment.

"Stickers!" Sally exclaimed, standing up from the couch.

Lightning's eyes widened when he saw her swollen stomach. "Wo-ho… Look at you!" He said, hugging her.

She laughed, rubbing her stomach. "I know… I just woke up one day, and my feet were gone!"

Lightning laughed too, hugging her a little tighter. She pulled away, going back to sit on the couch. He followed, plopping down beside her.

"You know, I really missed you." Lightning said after a short silence.

She looked up at him, and smiled. "Ditto."

He laughed, remember the day he had said that.

* * *

"Hey Doc." Sally said, walking into his office with Lightning close behind. A few more weeks had passed since Lightning had returned home, and it was already time for Sally's next ultrasound. Lightning was a little nervous, he didn't know why… He just was. This was his first time being with Sally at one of her check-ups.

After Doc had finished, Lightning and Sally sat down in the small waiting room, to wait for Doc to come and get them. Sally looked at Lightning, wondering why he was being so quiet. He was staring blankly at the wall, lost in thought.

"Helloooo? Earth to Lightning!" Sally said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Huh? What?" He said, staring at her as if coming out of a trance.

"What's with you?" Sally asked, grasping his hand.

"It's… nothing." He replied, sighing, just as Doc reappeared in the room.

"Ok, you two can come back in now."

"So, how is the baby?" Sally asked as they entered the doctor's office.

Doc just looked down at a clipboard, before he replied, "Oh, the babies are fine."

Lightning's head jerked upright. "Did you say bab_ies_?"

Doc looked up smiling. "That's right. Congrats you two… you're having triplets!"

Sally squealed, running up and hugging Doc. "Oh my gosh, I have to go tell everyone!" She said running to the door. As she passed Lightning, she kissed him on the cheek. "Isn't this just great?"

"Yea, just… great." Lightning replied with a little less enthusiasm. Sally walked out the door, leaving him behind.

Lightning just sat there, staring at the marble floor. Doc noticed how down he look, and went to sit next to him. "Is there something wrong, son? I thought you'd be happy."

"Oh, I am. I just perfect. I mean, now, instead of being in charge of one life, I get the chance to screw up three!" Lightning said sarcastically.

Doc sighed, understanding what he meant. "You won't screw them up… You're gonna make a great dad…"

"I can't be a dad! I'm only 22! I'm not dad material! I'm not ready!" Lightning said hysterically.

It was quiet for a moment, before Doc finally thought of a way to reassure him. "Look, anybody can be dad material… As long as you love the kids, and care for them."

Lightning didn't reply, and Doc could see that his eyes were brimming with tears.

"I know. I know." Lightning said finally. "I want to be a dad, I really do, but…"

Doc nodded, wanting him to continue.

"I don't even know if they're mine." He finished, fighting the urge to cry.

Doc put an arm around him. "I know, but even if they're not… act like they are."

* * *

**Ok, srry that this took so long, but I've been working on stuff for I have a whole bunch of pictures for this story that I need to post on there, so forgive me if the chapters are delayed a bit. And for Cars 3: Born Racer, don't worry, I'm working on it! Promise, almost done!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Is she ever going to stop? _Lightning thought, rolling his eyes. It was the following evening, and everyone was already at Flo's, eating supper and just talking. Sally had already told everyone about the triplets, and kept talking about it, while Lightning sat beside her, his hand propping his head up. He picked up a salt shaker, and started twirling it around in his other hand.

His mind kept drifting in and out of the conversation around him. He kept thinking about what Doc had told him…

"_I know. I know." Lightning said finally. "I want to be a dad, I really do, but…"_

_Doc nodded, wanting him to continue._

"_I don't even know if they're mine." He finished, fighting the urge to cry._

_Doc put an arm around him. "I know, but even if they're not… act like they are."_

Lightning sighed, and got up to leave.

"What's wrong with him?" Flo asked as Lightning walked out the door.

"He's a little nervous about the whole baby thing." Doc replied, gazing over at Sally. She was staring at the door, a concerned look on her face.

"How do you know he's nervous, Doc?" She asked suddenly.

Doc sighed, knowing that Lightning would hate him for telling her. "He talked to me about it."

"What else did he say?"

"That he wasn't dad—material."

It was silent for a long while, before Sally got up and headed to the door.

* * *

"Lightning?" Sally called out. She opened the door a little wider to their apartment, and stepped inside. Lightning was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Why'd you just leave?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"I needed some time alone…" He replied, not turning his attention from the screen.

"Doc told me what you said." She said slyly, pretending to be angry.

Lightning cringed. "He did? What—what did he tell you?"

Sally nodded, playfully glaring at him. "He said that you were nervous, and that you think you're not dad material."

Lightning sighed, hanging his head. "Remind me later to kill him." He muttered.

Sally smiled, and grasped his hand. "Hey, it's fine that you're apprehensive. It's perfectly understandable."

He looked up at her questioningly. "Are you nervous?"

"Well, yea, but not that bad. I think its mothers' instincts or something." She replied with a small laugh.

He smiled faintly, looking down at the floor. Sally gazed at him, understanding how he must feel.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly.

He looked back up, shaking his head. "Not really. I- I honestly don't know if I'm ready for this kind of responsibility."

She gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't want to mess up three human lives, just because I wasn't there… or I wasn't good enough, or…"

"Lightning," Sally said, cutting him off. "You're not going to do that. You're going to make a great dad."

Lightning sighed. "How do you know?"

"I can tell." She stated.

"How?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sally smiled, still holding his hand. "Come, on. You're just like a big kid yourself… You like to skateboard, go really fast, and play with toys."

"I don't play with toys."

Sally laughed, her smile turning into a smirk. "Then what's with all the model racecars in our room?"

"They were free, because they model _my_ car… See, there's a difference." Lightning said, laughing a little.

"Yea, ok…" Sally said, shaking her head. She cuddled into his shoulder, enjoying the peaceful silence that had fallen.

"So do you really think I'll make a good dad?" Lightning asked after awhile.

"Yup."

She looked up when Lightning didn't reply. He had his head laid back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

"Quit worrying!" She said, playfully shoving him.

He scowled, lowering his gaze to the floor. "Look Sal, I can't just _stop_ worrying. I mean, I have a lot to worry about…"

She sighed, knowing he was right. "Yea, I know. But everything's going to be fine."

_I hope_. she added sadly to herself.

* * *

A few more weeks had passed, and everyone was getting excited about the babies. Sally had just recently had a baby shower, and Lightning was a nervous wreck. He tried to hide it, but whenever he saw Sally, all he could think about was him screwing up, and not being a good father.

It was around lunch time, and everyone was either eating at Flo's, or doing something at home. Sally had another craving, so she and Lightning went to Flo's. Lightning was just eating his burger, thinking to himself, when Sally suddenly jumped.

"What's wrong, honey?" Flo asked from behind the counter.

"It felt like something just ran across my stomach!" Sally exclaimed.

Flo quickly came out from behind the counter, and over to Sally. "Oh, honey! You just felt one of the babies kicking!"

"Really?" Sally asked, putting her hand on her stomach. "There it goes again! Stickers, quick, you've got to feel this!"

"Um, pass." Lightning replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Pass?" Sally repeated. "Don't you want to feel the babies kicking?"

"Not… really." He said quietly.

"Come on, Stickers! Just put your hand right… here." She said, taking his hand, and holding it on her stomach.

Lightning reluctantly kept it there, but jerked it away when he felt something brush past it. "Whoa! So there is something in there!"

Sally and Flo laughed, making him turn red. "Of course there's something in there, crazy!" Sally said. "I haven't been getting fat because I've been eating too much!"

"I knew that." Lightning replied embarrassedly, putting his hand back on her stomach. He felt one kick again, and he pulled away, smiling.

He noticed Sally and Flo staring at him, and he quickly hid his grin. "What?"

"You." Sally replied, shaking her head and smiling.

* * *

**Awwww, ok, anyways. Lol, sorry I haven't been getting back to this, I've been busy with Cars 3: Born Racer… I'll probably have the next chapter of that posted up later this month… I get out for summer break next week!!! Yay me!!!!! Lol, anyways, If you haven't already, you need to find me on deviantART… k? I'm NikChik-11. Hey I just noticed something yesterday, I was watchin' Cars, and the scene where Lightning has to say goodbye, they actually HAD tears in their eyes, especially Lightning! I never noticed that before! And I never saw the VERY end, where it has that song Find Yourself in it, and where it's moving really slow... TT it made me cry... Lol, then I busted out laughing when I saw Mini and Van lost in the desert!!! I never saw that part b4!!! Lol, I'm so ignorant. Oh yea, and, review peese!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

About two months and a week had already passed, and Sally was as big as ever. They only had about a month until the babies were due, and everyone was busy preparing. Lightning and Sally had decided that their little apartment wasn't going to be big enough for their soon-to-be family, so they had built a slightly bigger home back behind the Cozy Cone.

* * *

It was about 4' in the morning, when Sally woke up. She had the sudden urge to go really bad, so she got up and went into the bathroom. She got done, and was about to go back to bed, when she noticed a rather large puddle of water on the floor. She had been feeling funny, and cramping a lot, but now it was even more serious. She quickly went back into the bedroom, a little scared of what was fixing to happen. 

"Stickers! Stickers, wake up!" She whispered frantically, pushing on his shoulder.

"Hmmm?" He replied sleepily.

"Wake up!" She repeated.

"Gimme five more minutes…"

"My water just broke!" Sally said a little louder.

"What?!" Lightning shouted, jumping out of bed, his eyes wide.

"My water just…. Ooo-ooo!" She cried, doubling over in pain.

"But it's three weeks early!" Lightning said, starting to panic.

"Lightning!!! Just get me to Doc's!!! And HURRY!!!" Sally cried even louder.

Lightning quickly looked around the room, not exactly sure of what to do. He hurriedly picked Sally up, grabbed Sally's car keys, and drove her to the clinic.

* * *

Lightning closed his eyes, just as another ear-piercing scream was heard from the next room. 

"LIGHTNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lightning looked up at the door worriedly, wanting to see Sally. He looked around the room, noticing that everyone else was also staring at the door. They heard a baby crying, and knew that the first one was alright. A few more screams were heard, then the second child's crying. Lightning was now even more worried… In a matter of seconds, he was going to be a dad. Heck, he was practically one now. They heard even more screams, and Doc saying, "Come on Sally, just one more to go… That's it… Got it!"

They heard the final child's cries, and Lightning was starting to feel light-headed. He realized that he had been holding his breath. He let it out slowly, closing his eyes. He was so nervous, he couldn't stand it anymore. Finally, Doc entered the waiting room, a smile on his face.

"So, you ready to meet your new family?" He asked.

Lightning nodded, standing up nervously. He followed Doc into the room, seeing Sally laying on a hospital bed. She was about asleep, with two babies, rapped in pink blankets, in her arms. Lightning gazed at them, noticing that the third was missing.

"What about…?" He started.

"The third child is in an incubator." Doc replied, catching Lightning's worried look. "He was a little under the right weight, but don't worry, it was just a little."

It was silent for a long while, with Lightning just staring at Sally and the babies. "Doc?" He said suddenly.

"Yea?"

"Are they mine?" Lightning asked, turning to face him.

Doc smiled, knowing that was what he was worried about. "I have to run the test first… It should only take a few minutes."

"Is it going to hurt?" Lightning asked.

Doc laughed lightly. "No, no. It's not like that kind of test. I just need a saliva sample from you and the kids."

"Oh." Lightning replied, looking back at Sally. She was sleeping, probably exausted.

Lightning gave Doc the sample, and went to sit down in a chair beside Sally's bed, to get a better look at the kids. They were both awake, their little eyes barely open. They were just wide enough for Lightning to see that they were green. This made his spirit drop down even more.

He closed his eyes, and silently said a small prayer. _Lord, please let them be mine…_

_

* * *

_

**Awwwwwweeeeeeee!!!!! Antyways, peese review!!!!!!! Lol, that's starting to get old. Oh, and that whole thing that just happened to Sally, happened to me. Yep, my mom woke up, went to the bathroom, noticed a puddle on the floor, woke my dad up, he panicked, and I was born!!! 3 weeks too early! Had to be put into an incubater! lol, I have to get my ideas from somewhere!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Lightning?" Doc called out softly, walking back into the delivery room. Lightning was sitting slumped in a chair, looking a little depressed. He looked up, and gulped.

"You ok?" Doc asked.

Lightning shook his head. "I-I'm scared."

"Of what?" Doc asked, walking over to him.

"I don't know…" Lightning replied, lowering his gaze to the floor.

"Is it becoming a father, or is it not becoming a father?"

"Huh?" Lightning asked, confused.

Doc sighed. "Are you scared of becoming a dad… Or are you scared of them not being yours?"

Lightning sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Both, I guess."

Doc smiled. "Do you want the news now, or do you want to wait for Sally to wake up?"

Lightning looked up wide-eyed. He quickly glanced at Sally, sound asleep. "Now."

"You sure?"

Lightning nodded anxiously.

"Let's just say, you don't have to worry about any adoption papers, or anything." Doc said, smiling.

Lightning smiled a little. "You mean…?"

"Yep. Congrats, you now have three other people with your DNA."

Lightning sighed with relief. That's it. Now he knew. Now he finally had a family. People that he was actually related to…

* * *

Lightning was just staring at the two kids, when Doc walked into the room, again. Lightning looked up, and the first thing he noticed, was a blue bundle in his hands. 

"Do you want to see your new son?" Doc asked, smiling.

Lightning nodded, and took the little bundle into his arms. He couldn't help but smile, the little child was just too adorable. He opened his little eyes, and Lightning could see that they were a baby blue, just like his. Lightning smiled even bigger, looking up at Doc.

"Congrats, son." Doc said, smiling. "Look, I have to go get some paperwork done, so I'll talk to you later, ok?"

"Mmhmmm." Lightning replied, gazing at his new son.

* * *

"S-St-ickers?" 

Lightning turned around, to see that Sally was finally awake.

"Hey." He said softly."

"Hey… Where's the other two?" She asked, noticing that the other two kids weren't in her arms anymore.

"Asleep." Lightning replied, gesturing to two cribs in the back of the room.

It was silent for a long while, Sally still half asleep.

"Guess who's kids they are." Lightning said finally.

"Yours?"

"Yup." Lightning replied smiling.

"Thank God." Sally said, sighing.

"I know…" Lightning said sighing. He smiled down at the little boy he was holding, then back up at Sally. "But, now that I think about it… It really doesn't matter if they're mine or not."

Sally smiled, gazing at the blue bundle in his arms. "Let me see my new son." She said, holding out her arms.

Lightning carefully placed the child in her outstretched arms, smiling softly at them. Sally looked down at him, smiling. "Aww, Stickers. He has your eyes…"

Lightning smiled even bigger, watching the baby giggle as Sally tickled him. Sally handed him back to Lightning, making sure to be extra gentle. Lightning held him, smiling tenderly as he watched the infant yawn and fall asleep in his arms.

He looked back up at Sally, to see that she was smiling lovingly at him. "What?" He asked quietly, not wanting to wake up the kids.

Sally just shook her head, still smiling. Lightning smiled back, standing up and taking the child to one of the cribs. He gently sat him down, smiling as he watched all three of his kids sleep.

* * *

"You know that we still have to name them." Sally said quietly. 

"Yea, I know." Lightning replied, sitting back down beside her.

"Well… any ideas?"

Lightning thought for a moment. "Let's name one of the girls after you…"

Sally stared hard at him. "What, Sally?"

"No, I don't want it to get confusing. Let's name her Catherine, and maybe shorten it, or something." Lightning replied.

"Ok… Well, what about her middle name?"

"How about Elizabeth?" Lightning suggested.

Sally thought it over. "Ok, I like that… Catherine Elizabeth McQueen."

"And, let's name the other girl Chelsea." Lightning said thoughtfully.

"Ok." Sally replied. "That could be her middle name, and her first name could be… Jessica."

"Jessica?" Lightning repeated. "Ok, cool. Jessica Chelsea McQueen… Ok, one to go."

They sat in silence for a long while, trying to think of some names.

"Well, he's got to have a cool name…" Lightning said finally.

"Yea…" Sally replied.

"How about Josh, or Chris, or Tyler, or…" Lightning said, naming off any cool names he could think of.

"What about Dylan?" Sally suggested.

Lightning looked over at her, surprised. "But Dylan's _my_ name."

"I know… You said a cool name."

Lightning laughed, smiling at her. "Ok, well, what about if we spell it differently? Like, d-i-l-l-a-n?"

"That'd work, but what about a middle name?."

"How about Jacob?" Lightning replied.

"I like it." Sally said, smiling. "Dillan Jacob McQueen."

* * *

**Awww, so sweet. Hey I hope u like their new names, cuz I know some people weren't exactly happy with them... sniffle Lol, I'm not that creative when it comes to names... (Sorry Buick Regal Racecar 56!) Antyways I need some reviews peoples!!! Please! I'll give you another sweet tart! Lol, those are good XP**


	13. Chapter 13

_Where is she? _Lightning thought to himself. Sally had left the living room about an hour ago, not telling him where she was going. He got up, curiously heading to search for her.

He found her in the nursery, staring at the kids while they slept. He went up beside her, noticing the worried look on her face.

"What's bugging you?" He asked, concerned.

She didn't look up, or change expressions. "I'm worried about Dillan."

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Lightning asked, gazing down at his three children. He chuckled as he watched Catherine snuggle up to her toy sheep.

"He's just so… small." Sally said quietly, just as Dillan started to fidget in his sleep.

Lightning smiled a sort of half-smile, and reached down to pick him up. Dillan relaxed, and rested his head against Lightning's chest.

Lightning looked back up at Sally, and smiled softly. "I was probably the same size when I was a kid…"

Sally smiled. "Yea, I forgot about that… Maybe he'll turn out as cute as you, too."

She reached up and kissed Lightning on the cheek, then delicately kissed Dillan on the forehead.

Lightning chuckled. "He is pretty adorable… They all are." He gently sat Dillan back in the crib, making sure to be extra careful.

Sally put her arm around Lightning's shoulder, smiling up at him. "Josh is coming over today… He really wants to meet his new nieces and nephew."

"Really? Cool." Lightning replied, smiling.

* * *

"Hey ya sis!" Josh exclaimed, going up, and hugging Sally. 

Sally laughed. "Hey, bro. Ya ready to meet your nieces and nephew?"

"Yea, let's go!" Josh said laughing.

It was that afternoon, and most of the town was at Flo's, playing with the triplets. Sally led Josh over to the booster seats that they were sitting in, and smiled as she watched his face light up.

"Wow! I can see where they get their looks from…" He said, smiling at Sally.

"Ah, shuddap." Sally said, playfully shoving him. "Since when do you give me complements?"

Josh shrugged. "Can't a guy just be nice to his little sister every once in a while?"

Sally smiled, and unhooked Jessica from her booster seat. She carefully handed him to Josh, laughing as the little child pulled at his shirt collar.

"Ack! Dang, this kid's got some grip!" Josh exclaimed, laughing. He smiled as the little girl giggled at him.

"Aw… It looks like someone likes being an uncle." Sally said teasingly.

Josh handed Jessica back to Sally, smiling. "Dang, it makes me sound so… old."

Sally laughed, putting Jessica back in her booster. All of a sudden, Dillan started to cry. Catherine woke up too, and started to cry. Sally sighed, picking up Catherine and rocking her back and forth.

"Lightning, can you get Dillan?" Sally called out to her husband.

He was immediately by her side, getting Dillan out of his booster. As soon as he picked him up, Dillan stopped crying. He giggled, his baby blue eyes sparkling.

"Looks like Lightning has a little mini-me." Josh said with a small laugh.

Lightning looked up at him, laughing lightly. Sally went up beside him, smiling at her two guys.

"Hey, I gots an idea!" Mater said, all of a sudden.

They all turned to him, wondering what he was up to.

"Let's get a family picture of ya'll!" Mater said excitedly.

Lightning laughed. "Great idea, Mater."

"No problem, buddy! Hey Flo, yous got a camera?"

Flo went into the kitchen, and came back out with a digital camera. She got in front of the new family, holding up the camera.

"Say triplets!" Flo said, laughing.

"Triplets!" Sally and Lightning said together, smiling into the camera. There was a flash, and a click.

"Aw, that's a good one." Flo said looking at the screen on the camera. Lightning and Sally went up behind her, to get a look.

It showed Lightning, Sally, smiling at the camera, and Jessica, Catherine, and Dillan smiling little cute baby grins. Sally looked up at Lightning, and saw that he was smiling dreamily.

"What's with you?" She asked with a small laugh, nudging him.

He smiled even bigger. "Just finally happy…"

END

* * *

**Ok, sooo… Weird ending, I know. But it had to end somewhere, plus I still got the sequel to write… Which, I might add, is going to be AWESOME!!!! I'll give you a hint; The babies are now 5 years old, and Lightning gets into a horrible wreck. That's all I'm gonna tell ya, so yea. Reviews would be nice…**

**P.S. MiSsEnGliSh-- Please don't let the sheepies eat me!!! Lol**


End file.
